ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos
70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos is a set released on August 1, 2016. LEGO.com Description Gear up for battle at the ninja’s underground desert hideout! Build a jet plane at the hi-tech inventor launchpad, but beware—old enemies Pythor, General Kozu, a Stone Army Swordsman and General Cryptor are breaking in and trying to steal all the samurai vehicles! Attack with the Samurai X mech and trap the invaders in the laser prison. Then zoom off on the powerful Samurai X bike or in the awesome jet that you’ve built! *''Includes 8 minifigures: Nya, Lloyd, Jay, Master Wu, Pythor, General Kozu, a Stone Army Swordsman and General Cryptor.'' *''The Samurai X Cave features an opening skull entrance, inventor launchpad with 3 modules to assemble a jet (plus 2 extra modules to give either the Samurai X mech or jet a boost), laser prison with an opening ‘door’ of translucent laser-beam elements, functioning elevator for the minifigures, movable floor function, and a Samurai X bike, parking space and exit ramp.'' *''Press a brick button on the inventor launchpad and attach different modules to build a jet.'' *''Samurai X bike features a minifigure seat, rubber tires, 2 detachable golden swords, and golden ninja blade details.'' *''Samurai X mech has a minifigure cockpit, posable joints and arms with large golden blades.'' *''Weapons include Nya’s 2 silver katanas, Lloyd’s golden katana and silver sai, Jay’s 2 golden katanas, Nya’s golden swords, General Cryptor’s Techno Blade, Pythor’s Snake Staff, General Kozu’s Elemental Blade and 2 extra Samurai X golden katanas.'' *''Accessory elements include Nya’s samurai armor and hat.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO™: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 9-14.'' *''Samurai X Cave measures over 7” (19cm) high, 21” (55cm) wide and 14” (37cm) deep.'' *''Samurai X bike measures over 1” (3cm) high, 4” (11cm) long and 1” (4cm) wide.'' *''Samurai X mech measures over 4” (11cm) high, 1” (4cm) long and 3” (9cm) wide.'' *''Buildable jet measures over 1” (3cm) high, 5” (14cm) long and 4” (12cm) wide.'' Trivia *The returning main villains in "Day of the Departed" are Samukai, Pythor, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, and Morro. Samukai and Morro are not rereleased in any sets. Chen is rereleased, but his minifigure lacks new printing. Pythor, Kozu and Cryptor are all rereleased and included in this set, and all three of them have new printing. *Pythor's translucent Anacondrai Staff is exclusive to this set. This is the first set to include a Serpentine staff in four years. *This is the only "Day of the Departed" set that does not include any vehicles or structures for the villains. *Despite being released in the "Day of the Departed" wave, the Samurai X Cave does not actually appear in the special. The only elements of it that do appear are its minifigures. *The main villains in this set—Pythor, Cryptor and Kozu—are also the main villains of a wave that allied with the Overlord at some point. The weapons wielded by them pay homage to the Techno Blades, Serpentine Staffs and Elemental Blades. *Coincidentally, this set has exactly as many pieces as another large Ninjago set, 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty, with 1253 pieces. *Pythor's minifigure in this set resembles his appearance at the end of The Curse of the Golden Master, when he takes his hood off and reveals himself to Lloyd. His torso and tail pieces have new printing to complete his new appearance. **In Day of the Departed, both Pythor and his statue have purple hands with no white gloves. The minifigure in this set has white gloves. Similarly, Chen had gloves in 70595 Ultra Stealth Raider despite not having them in the episode. *One of the screens in the cave depicts Seliel, alias the Phantom Ninja, from the Who is The Phantom Ninja? graphic novel, despite this work being considered non-canon to the animated series. Minifigure Differences *General Kozu's minifigure has several differences from his original minifigure in The Final Battle. **His original minifigure had a red samurai helmet, while his new one has a black helmet. **The mouth piece originally had black markings, but in this set it is completely red. **The original minifigure had red arms and black hands, while the new one has black arms and red hands. **The lower torso and legs are the same as the torso and legs for the new Stone Swordsman (one of which is also included). **The lower torso and legs are mostly black, while in Kozu's original minifigure they were mostly red. **The upper torso and head are similar to the originals, but have slightly different printing. *General Cryptor's minifigure has several differences from his original minifigure in Rebooted. **Originally, his right arm was silver, but with this set his left arm is silver. **He had purple and silver leg printing, but in this set his legs are entirely black. **In this set, Cryptor's head and torso prints are also different from his original minifigure. *Jay and Lloyd's outfits pay homage to their original Ninja suits, while Wu's outfit pays homage to the suit he wore throughout the series up until "Winds of Change." Lloyd's outfit is exclusive to this set. *Oddly, Jay has a bandana and his hairpiece, while Lloyd and Nya have their full-on masks. Gallery 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos Box Backside.jpg 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos Poster.jpeg Samurai X Cave Chaos - LEGO Ninjago - Product Animation 70596|Product Animation 70596.jpg Set70596 2.png Set70596 3.png Set70596 4.png Set70596 5.png Set70596 7.png Set70596 6.png Set70596 8.png Set70596 9.png Set70596 10.jpg FIGWu2017.png|Wu minifigure DOTD Nya Minifigure.png|Nya minifigure 250px-70596-kozu.png|Exclusive Kozu minifigure DOTD General Cryptor Minifigure.jpg|Exclusive Cryptor minifigure DOTD Pythor Minifigure.png|Exclusive Pythor minifigure Building Instructions * 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos de:70596 Samurai X Höhlenchaos pl:70596 Akcja w jaskini Samuraja X Category:2016 Category:2016 Sets Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:Day of the Departed Category:Serpentine Category:Nindroids Category:Anacondrai Category:Stone Army Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Mechs